User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/EDM DJ Avicii dead at age 28
Avicii just passed away at age 28. https://www.billboard.com/articles/news/dance/8358389/avicii-dead-tim-berglund For someone so talented to die at a young age is just a punch in the gut to family, friends and even fans. Rest in peace, Tim Bergling, who shall be remembered forever for his ground-breaking music and art. I can't even comprehend how surprised I was when I heard the news. It was such a shock that he died so suddenly, despite his very public struggles with health. It just doesn't feel... real. ◢ ◤ He wrote on his website prior to his death: "Last year I quit performing live, and many of you thought that was it. But the end of live never meant the end of Avicii or my music. Instead, I went back to the place where it all made sense – the studio. The next stage will be all about my love of making music to you guys. It is the beginning of something new. Hope you´ll enjoy it as much as I do." Unfortunately, due to his shock death, he will never get to reach his full potential or get to this next stage. It left me speechless how someone so influential yet so new to the music industry is gone so quickly. "this is legit sad af. im swedish myself i used to be a big fan when true came out. some of my earliest musical memories are from listening to his music with my friends in elementary school" "you legit changed the genre forever and i guarantee that a lot of us wouldn’t even be here if not for you.." - Slushii "I mean I never was really attached to the dude or anything but fuck he was SO young, wasn't even 30 yet like...damn" "Such sad news to hear about Avicii passing. Too young and way too soon. My condolences go out to his family, friends and fans x" - Dua Lipa "Devastating news about Avicii, a beautiful soul, passionate and extremely talented with so much more to do. My heart goes out to his family. God bless you Tim x" - Calvin Harris "Its offsetting how he can just disappear. I dont know how and why it has happened and im still uncomfortable with the thought of him dead" "devastated at the news of Avicii passing. working with him was one of my favorite collaborative moments. far too young. the world was a happier and fuller place with his presence and art. sending all my love to his friends and family. Xxdr" - Imagine Dragons "I've read this over and over and I just can't believe this...Most of my teen years were spent obsessing over EDM and holding the one dream that I would be able to see my favorite artists like Avicii and Swedish House Mafia. I made the latter happen but it pains me to know I'll never be able to see the former. My condolences are with his family, he left us far too soon. I'm going to spend the rest of the day playing Levels and crying." "Avicii was one of my favourite of the big EDM producers. I loved how he was able to integrate non EDM sounds into his big anthems like the country stuff in hey brother. Definitely a great loss for someone that had such a successful but short career." "Today is Sebastian Ingrosso's birthday, he's from Swedish House Mafia. Imagine losing one of your friends and inspirations the day of your birthday..." EDM/pop duo The Chainsmokers posted a video here, explaining in the caption: "A day where we lost a hero of ours, an inspiration and friend. There will never ever be another like him and for that reason we cry and will never forget. We posted this video cause it is a reminder of what this brilliant amazing guy did for all of us. And now he is gone." - The Chainsmokers "The remix I did of Levels hasn’t left my set since I mad it back in 2011. All though we weren’t “close friends” I feel this deep sadness through the connection we had through this song. Tim was a truly a genius and an innovator, yet sensitive and humble. This industry can be rough and from a far I saw it take a tole on him. I just wish I could have hugged him more and told him it would be okay .You’re music will forever be apart of mine and so many other lives. Maybe that’s the closest thing we have to immortality. I really hope you’re essence , wherever it may be in the universe is now at piece. And if in some miracle you can see this , I hope you know that as long as human beings are alive on this planet , you will forever remain an inspiration. Thank you Tim. RIP" - Skrillex Through his music, he'll live forever. Rock on. Category:Blog posts